everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
MLPClan/Roleplay
Archives: None Pinkie dashed around, her bouncy self all over the place. -- Misty sat in her house, sticking her muzzle in her books. [[User:Shadow Force|'Crys']] Drowning in the dark 20:54, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Glacier blinked at Pinkie's energy. She smiled. "Hi!" 20:55, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hi, Glacier! How are ya? Wanna play! Let's have a party! I wanna be your friend! Come on, let's race!" Pinkie yelled, crouching by Glacier. [[User:Shadow Force|'Crys']] Drowning in the dark 20:57, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Glacier laughed. "Okie!" She darted forwards, trying to keep up with the pink earth pony but falling behind. She ran even faster, picking up at a canter and speeding past. 21:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Pinkie Pie picked up her pace and dashed by Glacier. "Hi Glacier! Bye Glacier!" She hit the other side and watched Glacier dash by. [[User:Shadow Force|'Crys']] Drowning in the dark 21:10, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Shimmer (The nickname for Shimmering Ice, whynot xD) walked around the area. She smiled when she saw her sister, Crackling Flame, walking by and making a stool float ten feet in the air. "Hello!" She said. Flame (Crackling Flame's nickname~) scowled. "What do you want?" She snapped. Shimmer frowned. "I just wanted to head over to the library with you-- and no, you're not allowed to burn any books." She added with a chuckle. Misty frowned as she looked up at the ponies. "Please don't burn any books." She murmured. "I like them." She stuck her muzzle back in the book she was reading. Finishing the last page, she tossed the book into the large pile of already finished books. "I should go to the library." She trodded outside and flew away. [[User:Shadow Force|'Crys']] Drowning in the dark 23:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Royal Trinket, who perfrered to be called Trinket, walked into the Libray cautiously. She tossed her braided mane over her shoulder, folding her wings. Her hammer cutie mark shone in the light. She looked for books about famous tinkerers. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 00:30, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Icy Blizzard looked up from where she was reading a book about igloos. "Do you need any help?" She asked softly. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 00:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) "Sure... What's your name, alicorn pony?" Trinket asked. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 01:09, May 12, 2013 (UTC) "Icy Blizzard. But you can call me Icy. What's yours?" ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:16, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Misty flew into the library, her watchful eyes searching for any books about turtles. She giggled softly when she noticed a thick book full of information about pets and how to care for them. She picked it up and looked for the librarian. 03:30, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Shimmer flew up to the top of the library shelves, looking for a book on how to care for cats. She squealed when she saw a cat book with an adorable picture on the front. -- Flame levitated a book about fire to her and began reading. Misty flipped through the pages of the book she had picked out, looking for any information about turtles. She smiled to herself as she turned to a page about turtles. After a bit of reading, Misty noticed Shimmer and waved a feathered wing. "Hey, Shimmer." She greeted quietly. "What are you looking at?" She strained her neck to get a look at the book. 02:55, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Princess Tareality flew into Ponyville. Glacier and Winged Lightning bowed down in respect. Princess Tareality smiled. "How is everypony?" she enquired. 16:05, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Misty looked over at Princess Tareality through the windows of the library and blinked in surprise. 01:38, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Tareality yawned. "I just thought I'd visit Ponyville for a bit. Don't worry, y'all can carry on your duties." she laughed. Winged Lightning got to her hooves, and flew into the air. 16:26, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Misty kept reading her book before she decided she learned enough. She trodded out of the library and took off on her wings. 19:51, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Icy stared at the igloo book excitedly, giggling softly. She squealed when she got to a part about animals who live in cold places, and kept on reading. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:56, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Trinket looked out the window and saw Princess Tareality. "Oh my. What's she doing in Ponyville?" She used her magic to pick up the book she was reading and put it on the shelf. She dipped her head to the librarian. (I'm thinking of a name xD). She flew out of the library. "Princess Tareality!" She called, waving her wing to the royal alicorn. "What brings you to Ponyville?" —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 20:04, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Tareality greeted her with a nod. "I don't know, really. I just thought I'd come here, since I had a break from royal business." she explained. "How are you?" she asked politely. Winged Lightning huffed as Misty crashed into her and sent her spinning near to the ground. "Watch where you're going!" She whipped her softly with her tail. "Maybe I should give you some flying lessons. You need to get out more." she insisted. 20:09, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay